Who Did It to Trina?
Who Did It to Trina? (also known as The Victorious Mystery) is the ninth episode in Season 2 of Victorious and the 29th overall. It aired on September 17th, 2011 to 4.7 million viewers. Plot Tori directs a play and is forced to cast Trina as the major lead (Trina took her Cuddle Me Cathy doll and told her she would only give it back if she could be the lead). On Opening Night, Trina's harness breaks and she falls, and the set crashes down on her. Questions then arise about whether the mishap was truly an accident — or intentional. Lane finds out that the harness that helped Trina go in the air has been cut, and calls Jade, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Rex into his office to try to figure out what really happened. Lane says that it was a terrible accident, and Jade adds on to say that it was a hilarious accident, cause she posted the video online. Everyone is declared a suspect until the real person behind this is captured. Jade blames Tori for this mishap, saying she got in an argument with Trina before the play and threatened to kill her. Tori says that Jade's story is not true, and explains that she and Trina were only lightly arguing and she never really threatened her. Robbie says that Cat could have done it, because she was mad at Trina for flirting with him. Cat didn't really know what happened to Tori and Trina, but she talked about the "I Love Sushi" episode of Drake and Josh. Eventually, because everyone has a different story, they start to argue.Tori stopped them saying how even know Trina can be really annoying, nobody would want to her hurt her; not even Jade. They decide Tori is right and decide to let it go, thinking that the harness was just old. In the end, Robbie and Rex are shown talking in their bedroom, and it is revealed that the actual person who cut the wire is Rex (with Robbie having to cover it up). Rex cut the wires to get back at Trina for punching him in the face before the play started. Subplot André is very worried about being late or missing his date with a new "exotic", "polynesian" girl, Keeko, who he recently met at B.F. Wangs. He constantly checks his phone and tries to leave the office so he will be able to see her, but Lane will not let him. In the end, he goes running out of the counselor's office to find Keeko when they are all let go. Trivia *Absent: Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *When Andre questions why he has to stay, it references "Whyyyy?" from Kenan & Kel. *Nathan Kress guest stars as someone who went to Tori's play. Judging by the fact that the audience cheers upon seeing him, this is meant to be Freddie. If so, this would be the second time an iCarly character has appeared on Victorious, not including the crossover iParty with Victorious. (The first being Jerry Trainor's appearance as an audience member in Trina's one woman show, Trina!, in Jade Dumps Beck.) *On TheSlap.com, Lane said that he was with Freddie at Tori's play. *This is the second time that Trina is a central character and the one completely pitied on. *Daniella Monet is featured only in the beginning of the episode and is last seen during Trina's accident. She also appears in the flashbacks. Trina is not seen in the hospital after the accident though Lane says she is okay. **So not counting the flashbacks, Trina only appears in the first half of the episode. *'Ending Tagline:' "I am gonna kill you so hard!" - Tori *This is the second time that Beck is absent in an episode where Trina is the center character. The first was The Birthweek Song. *This episode had both the same director (Adam Weissman) and one of the same writers (Dan Schneider) as the iCarly episode that it aired with. *This is the first time the word "skunkbag" is used on the show. *It is unknown why Beck didn’t attend the play. *This is the second episode of Season 2 to not feature any singing (Beck Falls for Tori being the first). *A Drake & Josh ''clip from the episode I Love Sushi is shown in this episode. It is mentioned as a TV show in Cat's mind. *This was the fourth time something has gone wrong for the opening night of a play (the first being Tori the Zombie, second being Rex Dies, and the third being Tori Gets Stuck). *This is the first episode since Locked Up!, where Jade mocks Tori’s voice. *This is the first season 2 episode that has not featured a scene from the episode in the Opening Credits. *Tori has a doll named Cuddle Me Cathy, which resembles a Lalaloopsy doll. *This is the second episode to have flashbacks (the first being The Great Ping Pong Scam). *This is, to date, the show's highest audience to not be directed by Steve Hoefer. *It is now known that Trina and Sinjin both get their feet bleached by the same person. *We now know that ''Drake & Josh (the show) exists in the iCarly & Victorious world (iCarly being in the "iGet Pranky"). However, this recons the fact that Drake & Josh characters have appeared in both iCarly and Victorious, ''and still portray the same character that they portrayed in the show. Some fans have postulated that ''Drake & Josh might be reality show within the fictional universe. *After the accident, Trina is absent for the rest of the episode (not counting flashbacks), due to being at the hospital. *In Robbie's flashback, Ariana Grande uses her normal voice. *When Tori says, "I am gonna kill you so hard!", it could be a reference to an iCarly episode named iPsycho, where Spencer says that same line to a fly. *Andre's line "Just start with Adam and Eve and go from there!" is a reference to the Bible. *Andre is the only character to not share his side of the story as well as get a flashback. *This is the first episode where Trina's name is in the title. *During the episode, Jade puts Trina getting hurt on video, posts it online, and laughs during the meeting in the counselor's office. She claims that the video had already caught 1,700 views. Later on, the video got 26,00 views. *''B.F. Wang's'' is a spoof of the restaurant chain P.F. Chang's. *''B.F. Wang's'' was also mentioned in iCarly episode, "iStage an Intervention", when Carly offered two free coupons to go there during an iCarly webshow. *Rex is ultimately controlled by Robbie, making Robbie being the one who cut the cable. *The word "puppet" is said in this episode, but Robbie doesn't freak out. *This is the first episode that includes mysteries. *It's possible that Rex watches horror movies, as his quote: "Nobody ever suspect the puppet!" is a reference to the horror movie Child's Play, where the main antogonist is a puppet. *It is slightly obvious that Robbie might be hiding something about what happened to Trina, since it's obvious that his story about Cat getting back to Trina was not true, for the following instances: **There is no way Cat would seriously get back to a person by just pricking her in the head. **Robbie has no muscles, as mentioned by Jade in The Great Ping Pong Scam. **There is no way Trina, or even two girls would love Robbie as if he was hot, since on Beggin' on Your Knees, it was revealed that no girl (not even a lonely girl who would rather stay at home all weekend) would go out with him. **Though not directly related to the false story, Robbie and Rex are very quick to agree whenever someone even appears guilty, foreshadowing that they're the guilty party. *Almost all (except André, who only wanted to go out with Keeko) believed in Jade's story about Tori threatening Trina and intentionally punching Sinjin. In both Tori's and Jade's recount, Tori appeared to punch Sinjin in the head, but when Sinjin arrived at Lane's office, he was holding his right jaw, implying that it was his right jaw which was punched by Tori. **According to Jade, Tori punched Sinjin 20 minutes before the play started. However, after she punched him he was working the sounds for the play and seemed fine, and he didn't come in asking for the nurse until long after Trina fell and the play ended. **Sinjin may have been talking about what happened in the commotion after Trina's harness malfunction; while Tori was worried about Trina's condition. Reception Reactions to the episode have mostly been positive. The flashback scenes were lauded as notably funny, and that the episode builds up and keeps the viewer guessing much better than others. The flashback from Drake & Josh ''was also highly noted too. However, there were also some people who didn't particularly like how the rest of the gang never finds out who wrecked Trina's performance. The episode premiered after the iCarly episode ''iCan't Take It to 4.673 million viewers (80,000 less than said lead-in), also the second most watched scripted telecast of the night, and the third biggest audience of the season. Running Gags *André wanting to leave the room so he can see Keeko. *Flashbacks of the suspects who Lane believed cut the hardness. *Jade watching the video of Trina’s accident. *Jade mocking Tori as an actress from the 40s. Goofs *Tori said that the Drake & Josh sushi scene was a TV show. However, in Helen Back Again, Helen, who was also a character in Drake & Josh, actually exists in the Victorious and iCarly ''universe. This means that inside ''Victorious/iCarly universe, the series Drake & Josh ''exists, and there is "other" Helen Dubois (possibly the real Helen Dubois being an actor for ''Drake & Josh). Because iCarly and Victorious are now known to more or less take place in the same universe, this also causes some continuity errors with the iCarly episode "iStart A Fanwar", where Drake & Josh characters Gavin Mitchell, Eric Blonowitz, and Craig Ramirez appeared as the same characters from Drake & Josh. *In the first promo, if you pause around 0:18 ''you can still see the green screen for Jade's phone, and in the actual episode you can see they edited the screen on. *After the mishap occurred, the gang went to Lane's office, and you can clearly see it's daytime at Hollywood Arts. But the play was opening night so it's not possible for the gang to stay overtime at school. *Sinjin claims that Tori broke his jaw in this episode. When you break your jaw, you can normally not talk, yet he talks, so he seems to have been exaggerating about his injury. *Though Tori claims Trina spilled coffee on Jade, something that is not disputed, there is no stain on Jade's shirt. *'After''' the wall prop fell, you could see that Tori was still holding the wall before she rushed to Trina. *Before Robbie said that the Rigging equipment was kinda old he had his arm up, but from a closer angle he is seen putting his arm up again. *How could Freddie know about the play that Tori created? He could have a Slap page but kept it private to prevent people of adding him or heard it from someone on iCarly.com *During the play, Trina was wearing lipstick. But in one scene, before she grabs Robbie against her head, she wasn't wearing lipstick. *When the accident to Trina occurred, Jade said that Cat brought her to the play. But in her flashback, Jade came to get money from Robbie because he owed her. *When Cat is being depicted in Robbie's Flashback her voice is noticably lower in pitch. **This is most likely because Ariana Grande, the actress portraying Cat, has to raise the pitch in her voice while playing Cat and it could just be a slip up on Ariana's part, or it is possible she was instructed to do it to sound more appealing and flirty. *Despite Robbie's sabotage, the damage should have been found out during the final checks before the play started. Quotes Jade: 'Well, I guess someone should get this on video. (''starts recording Trina swinging uncontrollably with her PearPhone) 'Trina: '''You look bloated have you been eating a lot of salt? '''Andre: '''Don't take this the wrong way but uh... '''Tori: '''OMG...I do look bloated? '''Andre: '''No, well...nah. '''Jade: '''Thank you for making me come to this play. '''Cat: '''The poor ranch house! '''Cat: '''Please tell me it's over! (''wall prop falls on Trina) 'Jade: '(Reluctantly) It's over... 'Trina: '''GET THIS WALL OFF OF ME!! '''Tori: '''Suspects? '''Andre: '''For what happened to Trina? '''Cat: '''But that was an accident... '''Jade: '''Yup. A terrible, hilarious ''accident. That already has seventeen-hundred views! '''Lane: '''Posting videos of people's tragedies is just mean and wrong. '''Jade: '''Yeah, no, thanks; I really appreciate your input on that. '''Tori: Oh come on. Nobody here would do that to Trina. Jade: Except you... Tori: What, me? Jade: (Imitating Tori like a 1940s movie star)'' Who me? Well I would never hurt my dear sister Trina, not me, Sweet Sally Peaches!! '''Tori:' I don't talk like that! Jade: Whatever. I saw what happened. André: '''Hey, I'd love to hang, but i met this girl at B. F. Wangs and I... (completely show his nerves) '''Lane: Hey! (points Andre to sit down) Jade: Before the play, she and Trina were fighting. Tori: We were arguing... Jade: '''Yeah, and do all your arguments end in "I'm gonna kill you?" '''Lane: OK, Why don't you tell us exactly ''what you saw and heard. '''Jade:' Sure. Uh... Let's see. It was about 20 minutes before the play started. (In flashback form) I walked into the Blackbox 'cause Robbie owed me 10 bucks and I wanted it back. (Jade's flashback) Jade: '''Robbie! '''Tori: Trina!! TRINA!! Trina: What? Tori: I gave you the lead in my play, now give me my stinking "Cuddle-Me-Cathy" doll BACK!!! Trina: '''OK, OK, just a sec, relax!! Here.. (''Holding the doll) '' '''Tori: '''Where is her BONNET!!? '''Trina: (giving the bonnet) ''This thing? '''Tori:' What did you do to it!?!? Trina: I ahh.. I might have blown my nose into it. Tori: Oh, you FILTHY SKUNK BAG!!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU SO HARD!!! Tori Tori: '(''To Jade)'' Why can't I be pretty like you? ''(Cat's flashback) 'Cat: '''Tori and Trina realized that they have been tricked, so they needed to replace their furniture, and they got jobs packaging sushi. (Flashback begins to the Drake & Josh episode, ''I Love Sushi, where the sushi moves fast, and Drake and Josh tries to catch them) And the sushi was moving way too fast... (starts laughing) so, Tori and Trina gotta keep up... (laughing) and things got so crazy! (laughs until the flashback of the episode ends) '''Jade: Cat. (Cat still laughing) Cat! Cat: '''(stops laughing) Whaty? '''André: '''That didn't happen to Tori and Trina. '''Cat: '''No? '''Robbie: '''It happened on a TV show. '''Tori: Drake & Josh. Rex: Hehe. That show was classic. Cat: Oh, then I don't know what happened with Tori and Trina. Can I have some oatmeal? Jade: No! André: 'Oh come on, I know Tori and there's no way she'd ever- (''phone rings) Ohh... It's Keeko! Tori's guilty, I gotta go!! (In Robbie's flashback) 'Robbie: '''There is one of me, two of you and seven swinging days of the week! '''Cat: '''He even makes math hot! '''Jade: ' (chuckling, with screaming in the background) 'Cat: '''What's so funny? '''Tori: '''Are you laughing at Trina getting hurt? '''Jade: '''No.....I'm laughing at the comments. '''Tori: '''You posted it online? '''Jade: '''A little bit. '''Sinjin: '''I think Tori broke my jaw!! (''Tori feels guilty) 'Jade: '''DUN DUN DUN!! '''Cat: '(singing) La la la la la... 'Rex: '(To himself) Nobody ever suspects the puppet! '''Robbie: I thought you hated that word. Rex: It's okay when I say it. Lane: Tell us... André: 'Oh, no, no, now we gotta hear another version of the story from a unique point of view?! (''crying on sofa) '''André: Just start with Adam and Eve and go from there! 'Tori: '''I just don't understand what went wrong. '''Cat: '''Don't worry! One time my brother was in Vegas and he fell out of a fourth story hotel window and landed on the roof of a shuttlebus. '''Tori: '''And he was okay? '''Cat: '''No. '''Tori: '''Well, but he's okay now? '''Cat: '''No. '''Tori: '''Well, he's okay now? '''Cat: '''No. He's seriously messed up. '''Tori: ' How is she? 'Lane: ' Trina's going to be fine. 'Cat: ' How's the ranch house? Gallery Video Gallery 209 209 209 09